TMI games
by DarkOblivionPixie
Summary: The TMI games or where fangirls, shadowhunters, warlocks, vampires and werewolves compete against each other to win the ultimate prize. Which is... 'the mortal sword' there are 12 rounds altogether and those involved must be loyal to this fanfic :P
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I'm going to need at exactly 12 character for a TMI based fanfic. None of the actual characters will be featured. Please review below if you want to part of this fanfic. I don't want all of the characters to be shadowhunters and prefer a mix. **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Species: **

**Personal information: **

**Preferred weapon/spell: **

**Extra information: **

**Skill level:**

**Personality:**

**Description:**

**Perks:**

**Location: **


	2. Chapter 2

**We need males as well as females. No more shadowhunters. This includes hybrid shadowhunters as well. We need downworlders to make this fanfic an actual success or I will be forced to create my own characters which I am not wanting to do at all. So, be creative and give me some characters that are beyond normal. **

**thank you for your support so far!**

**Spira **


	3. Final warning

**Ok, anyone else who dares to be a shadowhunter next in their application form will not be considered as part of the Fanfic. This is not a first in first serve competition. Now you either make a downworlder or a mundane character or I will ignore your application form. **

**Spira. **

**Note: we are lacking males. We need at least half of the characters to be males to balance the females out. **


	4. Chapter 4

Name: Ariella Winters

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Species: Warlock/Shadowhunter (Shadowhunter mom and demon dad)

Preferred weapon/spell: Fireball spell, but can use Shadowhunter weapons due to her heritage

Extra Information: Orphaned when someone killed her mother, she is a fast learner and is not hesitant to help others and do what she has to do to survive

Skill level: Generally Ariella is good at everything but she needs to work on controlling the spells and its power so she doesn't lose control (and maybe explode something?)

Personality: Witty, sarcastic, not hesitant at all

Description: Reddish brown hair, ice blue eyes, long knife scar that probably came from the attack on her mother on her arm

Perks: Is not hesitant like some people she knows

Location: New York Institute (got brought in so she could train)

Name: Elizabeth (goes by Ellie) Mary Kingsmoon

Age: 230 (looks 19) July, 22

Gender: Girl

Species: Warlock/Shadowhunter

Personal Information: She was born a shadowhunter, but her psycho mom who drank from the mortal cup and got turned insane made a deal with a Lilith to make her child half warlock. Many people think now she can have warlock powers but only her appearance and immortality can claim she is not pure shadow hunter. If she tries to use her powers she gets really hot and may burn from trying to use spells. She

Preferred Weapon/Spell: Bow and arrow because she can use it from a distance.

Extra Information: Obsessed with killing demons or anything else related to Lilith (except other downworlders).

Skill Level: Out of ten she would get a 9.5 for accuracy a 8 for strength and a 8.5 for speed.

Personality: She's smart but usually uses it for killing. She's kind but only to be polite, she likes to be alone but as all people do, she gets lonely sometimes. She can be funny but never silly, she is always serious and once in a blue moon she smiles.

Description: She has chestnut coloured hair and a streaks of white in them. She her hair goes down to her mid back often in a high ponytail. Her skin is pale but has some colour in it, she has an athletic body, she is slim and about 5'8 feet tall, her eyes are always shifting colours and she has a young pretty but serious face, though she usually hides it behind a mask that covers her eyes. She has beautiful wings that sprout out at your command but she needs to put on a rune to keep it from going out of control. Runes cover her body like most shadow hunters .

Perks: She can fly. Has a british accent.

Location: London, England.

Emmaline Darkethrone

Looks 18 but has been alive since 1567 and was a Noble woman in Elizabeth's court

Chestnut brown hair and bright blue eyes super curvy and attractive to guys. Glamours herself so she hides the raven wings sprouting from her shoulder blades. (Looks like black angel wings)

Female (duh)

Her actual skill is perceived to be low because she doesn't use any effort until the games start especially while other people are showing off before TMI games. Skill : high

Warlock

Red is the color of her magic while she is amazing at offense and glamours (she has a special warlock power to transform herself into any animal) she hates portals, wards, and forcefeilds

Very sarcastic and irritable but super loyal and never lies.

Quite the heart braked since she lives forever she likes to seduce Mundie boys then walk all over their hearts in high heeled boots.

Name: Mason Carter

Age: 19 ( 206 )

Gender: Male

Species: Vampire

Personal Information : Is a rouge vampire that lives as a mundane. Was abandoned by the one who turned him. Can read minds and move things with his mind. To get a better grip On his ability with mind reading he currently is attending a college and is a psychology major. The only type of lust he has is bloodlust and he hasn't had a sexual desire for centuries and believes he just can't. He has a fascination with the way people think whether or not their perfectly sane.. But likes the insane better

Preferred weapons : silver bullets

Extra Information: Even though he's a rouge vampire he only feeds on men who have sexually assaulted women or are having affairs/ left a women to fend on her own with a baby or pregnant. Tens to say creepy things. Has a weird sense of humor. Kinda messed up in his head. Has a hard time telling what's real and what's not.

Skill level: From 1 to 10 he's a 12

Personality: Has a really creepy air to him But is a charmer and always has a response. Can be immature at times but is one to step it up in a situation. Is one to go out of his way to save other people.

Description: 6'5 with long ( but not to long ) black curly hair. Icy blue eyes and pale/tan blemish free skin. Very muscular. Usually wears a leather jacket, a t shirt, and fitted jeans. Has a lip ring

Perks : telepathic ability, telekinetic, and can move blood in people ( illegal practice )

Location: France

Name: Sombre Star

Age: 400

gender: female

species: warlock/vampire hybrid

personal information: born to Iunia Star and Lucifer. Lucifer's only warlock child. as a result, special torments awaited her. black hair with rainbow colours, like an oil spill and orange eyes is warlock mark. grew up in ireland, moved to south africa. bitten by a vampire called Ferdinand Rijnders, who was once lover. assaulted by Ferdinand. died and resurrected as a vampire with warlock powers. shunned by warlocks and vampires alike. ran to london, hid in london. heard about a daylighter and ran to new york. took in by magnus bane, where she is now living.

preferred weapon/ spell: crossbow and fire spell. likes making flaming arrows for the crossbow.

skill level: 9

personality: bubbly, sarcastic, kind, can be manipulative when wants to be. good at tricking people. very kind. has a short fuse. can go from happy to angry in a millisecond

perks: vampire strength and speed, can drink blood and eat food. can also do spells. can go in sunlight and no pallor of vampire.

Location: magnus's glittery house, new york

Mitchell (Mitch) Skywing

17

Werewolf

Black shaggy hair and green piercing eyes. He loves flirting with the female population but has only had two real girlfriends. Toned chest with awesome hawt abbs.

Fights well with close range daggers and isn't mad about being a werewolf because he has claws at his disposal. Skill level is high with close range weapons and claws but of you hand him a bow he will probably kill himself with the arrow pointing away from him.

Kind and loyal but a big bragger and can be a smart-mouth. Hates being wrong.

Great commander and battle planner. He had a younger sister named Rachel but she died and whenever someone even says the name he puts up walls and he needs space for 15 minutes.

Parents disowned him because he got bitten and his parents were shadow hunters.

Name: Lani Blackheart

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Species: Shadowhunter

Personal info: ink black hair, golden tan skin, green eyes, belly botton piercing, and pentagram gauges.

Preferred weapon: sword and stele

Extra info: Free-wheeling bisexual

Skill level: Very advance but not as advance as Jace Herondale/Lightwood

Personality: Very shy with meeting new people, but can very well kick your ass if you mess with her or her family.

Description: ink black hair, golden tan skin, green eyes, belly

Name: Rosalie, Last name Denali but she doesn't know that

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Species : Shadowhunter

Personal Information: Rosalie found out at age 9 that her ' parents ' at the Barcelona Institute weren't her real parents, and at age 12 made a promise to herself that she'd never let herself get hurt again. Kind of suicidal when fighting. Trains wayy to much. Started having dreams of her parents death at a young age, so doesn't sleep much in the night but sleeps enough for her. Cuts herself on occasion

Preferred weapons: Throwing daggers, throwing stars, bow and arrow, hand to hand combat

Extra Information: Has a soft spot for babies. Day dreamer, has bad anxiety, If you watch her closely she hesitates slightly before killing something, will only trust someone after making sure by looking into their eyes.

Skill level: Great at what she does, wont do something in tearms of fighting if her hearts not in it but is still a risk taker

Personality: Is always Alert, blunt, sarcastic, funny, isn't easly intimidated, beautiful and knows it but doesn't flaunt it. Can't stand perfect, will often point out the flaws, can read people, often looking around, likes to think shes invincible. If you make a connection with her you'll feel it. Also doesn't easily let people in. Will point out other peoples situation, will care even if she acks like it doesnt matter.. inculuding about people, always has a plan or an image in her head..Roaslie typically wears black skinny jeans, tight t-shirt and leather jacket. Is typically very quiet because she is always thinking about something. She is near her breaking point. Can smell blood and when someone is hurt.

Discription: about 5'3, mixed, long waist length naturally curly midnight black hair, deep green eyes. Toned slim body, covered in markes., has a sugar skull tattoo on her right inner forearm, has the words ' dreams of death ' inked inbetween her hip bones . Has spiter bites , and lots of earings. Is mixed heritage,

Perks: Can slow down her heart rate, hold her breath for a long time, can play with fire and often does literally, great gymnast often flips on thinks and does triks when fighting, great hearing, fast runner, fast thinker, can deal with pressure, great memory... ( not really a perk but thinks better in high places)

Location: Barcelona, Spain...has a thick accent.


	5. Chapter 5

**The previous chapter was in fact some of the characters I have approved due to their creativity, you all now have 24 hours to submit a new character if you so wish, but they cannot be anything like the ones I have approved. If they are I will ignore them and continue to approve the rest whilst your's gets rejected. I don't care if you have to stay up and think about it. Because honestly the fanfic will begin in the next chapter. **

**Spira. **


	6. Let the games begin

**Thank you for your applications but the final 16 have been chosen. Thank you for taking the time to write down your characters but as all good things come they must also end. The next chapter should be the first chapter of the actual fanfiction. I have created my own male characters. Because honestly no one wanted to be a male, or just didnt have the guts in any case. Not to worry though, my characters are just as interesting as yours :P **

**Spira **


	7. day 1 let the killing spree begin

-All mundane participant's pov-

You are standing there, dazed. You've just been pushed into a black hole and now you are standing in a square and there a freaking bold dude stares at you. What is going on? You wonder silently…. You're the not the only one who seemed to have been kidnapped from their ordinary lives.

'Welcome.' A voice appeared out of the blue

You look around wondering where the voice is coming from before it calls out again.

'My name is Brother Raphael I am a Silent brother. You have all been summoned here by me and the shadow race.'

What's the shadow race?

'You are here to fight to the death in a competition, the victor will become the protector of the Mortal sword'

The mortal sword? Sounds like a toy!

'Good luck, in 20 seconds all of you will be teleported to different part of the stadium and from there you will fight in this 12 round event that will determine the owner of the mortal sword'

Your breathing has suddenly increased. You've been taken from the world you know only wearing the clothes you have on your backs and with no knowledge of what is going to happen. You can now only hope and pray that when the time is right….

You'll survive.

-All Downworlder + Shadowhunter participants pov-

You stand there in the stadium your body is hungry for victory. You've been summoned here because honestly the silent brothers as well as the clave have decided you at least have the chance to win. You've been training for months in special training camps and you are ready to face all the puny obstacles you are about to face. If there are mundanes then you'll know that they will be no reason to hesitate. After all they are your enemy now. You have to/ want to win because Losing isn't an option. Brother Raphael voice suddenly appears

'good luck, all we can do is hope that the true owner is one of you. Fail and you will pay with your life. Though we want to help you we can't, this time your survival will depend on how closely you've prepared. May the best Mundane. Downworlder or Shadowhunter win…. ROUND ONE STARTS NOW!'

**Told you so, I wouldn't give up. How do you like the sound of this chapter? Please tell me when you want a problem and if you want alliances or romance to play a part. It's all up to you. Comment below or PM me.**

**Thanks **

**Spira! **


	8. Chapter 8 alliance 1

-all mundane participants-

A voice appears but in your minds

'welcome, my name is Clary. I am here to help you out, obviously you don't know where you are, who we are or why you are here. I am here as a guide. I believe none of you have had any training, if you have my mistake. I suggest you all start heading east, which is in the direction to your right. On your way there will be boxes and sometimes a small parachute or bag along the way. These are not dangerous and do actually contain human necessities. Unlike your opponents known as shadowhunters and Downworlders whom will not be given this advantage. My advice is to find another human just like you and form an alliance.'

You look around, it's dark, it's hot and from what your body is telling you, it's a rainforest. Following in the direction that clary has pointed you in, you spot your first bag... Picking it up hastily you unzip it. Inside are: a box of matches, a water bottle, a sleeping bag and a knife. You thank clary silently as you take a gulf of the fresh water.

-Cassidy Marie Pov-

I stumbled over a log, carrying the bag I tried to keep myself as silent as possible but obviously tripping over logs isn't helping my case. In my left hand was my knife by the looks it was meant to kill humans rather than animal, the long blade was literally the length of half my arm. Hearing a rustle in the leaves I turned in the direction.

A male came slashing through.

"hey!"  
"get back!" exposing my knife "it's ok! I'm just as scared as you are"  
"prove it" I hissed "I almost got killed by a freaking wolf!" he screamed "And you lead him here?" my eyes flew open "I lost him half way, my name is Noah"  
"Cassidy, well come on. We better find some shelter"

I took another step east when a dark shape appeared through the leaves and we were met with our first opponent a werewolf... I think?

"Noah, is that him?"  
"ah... Yeah" he whispered

He morphed into a human before our very eyes, I wanted to puke.

"you two are both mundane"  
"mundane?"  
"human," he laughed "your a werewolf?"  
"yep, names Vincent nice to meet you" "Cassidy,"  
"and..."  
"Noah, yeah I heard. There's a cave up north,"  
"we were told by Clary to go east"  
"not a good idea. It's a bloodbath where she's leading you to"  
"how'd you know that?"  
"I can smell it, now follow me and stay close"

He rushed off, looks like Clary betrayed us after all. Following Vincent into the trees I just hoped I wouldn't regret this later. 


	9. clue 1 & 2

Mason Carter pov

Licking my mouth clean I thanked whoever told the mundanes to come here silently. The corpse was lifeless and drained of blood, there was no indication that told the rest of the world that the person had died, and ripping their bag out of their arms I continued on.

Competitors, and anyone who is unfortunately listening, Not everyone is in this competition. There are some people in here that should not be in here and those people will have a number on their left wrist. This means that they contain a clue with the package that they carry. One has been eliminated.

I kicked the corpse onto its back and saw the numbers. 'Yes!' I thought silently. Opening the bag there was a bottle of water, a box of matches, a strange object and a single letter.

**Dear Competitor. **

**The corpse you have just killed/destroyed is clue number 57. Please use the object and scan the number on the indicated area. After you have received the clue. Destroy the evidence and leave nothing behind.**

**Good luck **

**MIST **

Who the hell was 'MIST?' taking the object out I did as instructed, scanning the numbers they glowed up and words appeared

_Silent slumber_

_Death retreat_

_To a feast you must retreat_

_Do not trust the pure and good _

_But heed their warning you will do_

I took a deep breath and grabbed a match, the words memorised in my head as I lit the match and dropped it before running away, I hate how I can't be near fire. Snarling rather angrily as the smell of flesh filled the air, hopefully someone would think MIST did this and would run away.

Elizabeth (Ellie) Fairwood pov

I saw the fire… Fire? What and how did fire appear? Deciding to turn away I continued to run. I needed to look out for these people with the numbers on their wrist perhaps they were clues into how to win? Cutting my way through thick vines I dodged the many branches that grew off the large, moist trees. I had yet to find anything that was worth keeping me alive at this current moment and from what I could tell by my surroundings was that if the trees were so moist and looking so hydrated that there should be a river or something nearby where I can rest and perhaps get a meal.

I heard a branch snap and stopped in my tracks, waiting for another sound… there was none. Taking another step there was another snap of the twigs and a soft rumble. Turning to face what most likely would be a big cat I was met with a blood thirsty looking person. Without thinking I threw my knife at them and they howled in pain before dropping. They had a bag on them and I smiled stepping towards them wearily I picked up the bag and flipped the person over before retrieving my knife. Opening my bag I found this weird object and a letter as well but nothing else expect for a bag full of chocolate mints. I read the letter rather hastily… this 'person' was clue number 79.

_Poison the innocent is your goal_

_To kill to strive must be told_

_You are to kill the 'foreseen one' _

_Be quick though_

_For soon it will be half past one. _

_Head east to the rising sun_

_Swim through the waters _

_And claim the 'one' _

_Do not though _

_Leave anything behind _

_For if you do_

_Death will be due._

The puzzle was mind-boggling but important all the same, my compass still indicated that the direction I was walking in was south, turning to my east I started bolting, obviously half past one meant something otherwise I would not have gotten to where I was now. Hopefully this wasn't a trap and most probably a way to win and beat the rest of the people that were scrambling around probably lost.


End file.
